


Across the Sea

by MotherOfFools



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfFools/pseuds/MotherOfFools
Summary: This is to show off art more than a story,http://fav.me/ddihncx





	Across the Sea

Shepard stares at the waves, lost in thought. 'His last prayer...was for me? For me to join Kalahira in peace, to join them both across the sea. Does the afterlife work like that? Are the different races sent to different eternities? Would Kalahira allow a human in alongside her drell? What if we're all wrong, and there's only one heaven for everyone? Or...no heaven. What if...' She shakes her head, slamming her fist onto the concrete barrier beneath her. "No! I can't think like that! There's too much at stake to lose faith now. I have to be strong...I have to see him again."


End file.
